


we are the addams family

by cryystal_m00n



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, mongryoung is here again, talking about adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: "you know,” baekhyun starts after they finished the fifth episode of the addams family, “we could be like gomez and morticia, just gayer.”(or, the one where they end up talking about adoption because of the addams family)





	we are the addams family

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and meh, but i was watching the addams family movie and this came up in my mind. just, them being dumb soft bois i guess

"you know,” baekhyun starts after they finished the fifth episode of the addams family, “we could be like gomez and morticia, just gayer.”

jongdae turns to look at him, remote forgotten next to him. “like, you want me to kiss your arm everyday? you trying to tell me you have an arm fetish now?” he laughs, pinching the elder’s cheek when he pouts.

“i wouldn’t mind if you were a bit more romantic…” he says, crossing his arms over his chest, pout still in place. 

“i’m plenty romantic!” jongdae argues, “i got you a glass of water the other day!”

baekhyun stares at him, not impressed with his argument. “wow, and they say romance is dead.” 

“i’m kidding, sorry. you really want me to be more romantic?”

“yes!”

jongdae smiles, placing his hand on baekhyun’s thigh, slowly moving closer until he could drag his boyfriend on his lap. his hands circle his waist, as he presses kisses on his neck.

“we could--” baekhyun gasps when the younger starts biting so he lightly pushes him away, “we could also have a kid like them.”

jongdae snorts, pointing to the dog snoring next to the couch, “we have one already.”

“mongryoung doesn’t count!”

“and why not? a few hours ago you were saying he is the cutest son you could have.”

“i mean a real kid, jongdae.” baekhyun begins to play with his thumbs, like he usually does when he is nervous. he turns his head away when jongdae looks at him.

“you… you want to adopt?” the younger asks, suddenly feeling unsure.

“m-maybe. it’s stupid, just, just forget about it!” baekhyun moves to retake his seat next to jongdae.

the brunette sighs, taking baekhyun’s hand in his own. “i want to have a kid with you, ok? i really do! how about… how about we look into it tomorrow?”

the smile baekhyun gives him is so bright, that the man feels like he is falling in love with him again. the elder hugs him, before pulling back and kissing every inch of jongdae’s face.

“i love you so much, dae!”

“i love you too, baekkie.” the younger says as he finally kisses his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon) and [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)


End file.
